White Lioness cub (hero of prophecy)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o marries a thunderian lioness named Lilian who has white lions in her blood. It id foretold to the lord of the thundercats a white lion princess would be born and be the best female leader and hero in history.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was on a solo mission on a planet where other Thunderians colonized after they encountered a meteor shower. Lion-o had met a beautiful lioness named Lilian with a soft light blonde hair and fell in love with her. Her father had a white coat which he had since birth. He knew Jaga and of the prophecy Jaga spoke of. That in the line of the lord of the Thundercats a princess with a white coat would be born and she would be a the first and greatest female leader of the Thundercats.

Lion-o and Lilian fell deeply in love. Lilian's father knew love like that comes rarely. "Lilian go to Third Earth with Lion-o. You two belong together, so I won't come between you," he said.

Lion-o told the Thundercats who were eager to meet Lilian. Lilian placed her stuff in the Feliner. Then she and Lion-o headed for Third Earth.

Once there the Thundercats met Lilian. They held the wedding a couple weeks later.

Their friends of third earth came. It was a really big celebration. Lion-o and Lilian couldn't of been happier.

Lion-o and Lilian were happy as could be. They were dancing under the stars. It was wonderful thing. They left on their honeymoon.

(Pretty soon there will be the patter of little feet!)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Lilian had been married for a couple of years. Lilian had been thinking maybe it was time to start a family. Lion-o was the lord of the Thundercats and he needed an heir.

So she talked to Lion-o about it. He thought it might be a good idea to try. So for the next couple of months they spent a lot of quality time together.

It paid off because Lilian was now pregnant. Lion-o kissed her.

Hachiman had come over to cat's lair he had somethings he wanted to talk to Lion-o about. "Hello, Hachiman welcome to cat's lair. I hope you had a good trip," Lion-o said.

"The trip was long but it ran smoothly." Hachiman said.

"That's great." Lion-o said.

"I know there are things we must talk about," Hachiman said. "You see everyone on third earth has gotten the feeling of start of a really big harvest and the signs they saw in many and they know what that means it's going to be a long harsh freezing winter with a great deal of snow, I came to warn you," he said.

"I see," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o is everything alright?" Lilian asked coming in.

"Hachiman told me something and want the other Thundercats to know so we can be prepared." Lion-o said.

"Okay, what is it?" Lilian asked.

Hachiman saw Lilian it was good to see another friend. But she must know of the harsh winter coming even though it was still spring. Lilian was three months pregnant.

"Hello Hachiman," she said as she sat down.

"Dear you really should be resting in your condition," Lion-o said.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Is Lilian alright?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes I'm okay Hachiman we're just a little jumpy because I'm going to have a baby." Lilian said.

"A baby, congratulations Lion-o and Lilian I know this is going to be a wonderful time." Hachiman said. "When is the baby coming?" he asked.

"Pumyra is our medic she told me the baby will come in winter." Lilian said.

"Oh dear," Hachiman said.

"What's wrong?" Lilian asked.

"Well then you better make you, are stocked up on food and warmth because the baby will need it. This winter will be very harsh, cold and snowy." Hachiman said.

"We understand Hachiman," Lion-o said. Lilian nodded.

"Good," Hachiman said.

Spring soon became summer. It was warm and the Thundercats were preparing for the harsh winter. They started to see the signs too. They began to stock the larders with food that they preserved. They stocked up on ingredients for cooking and baking.

Lilian began to make warm booties and blankets for the baby. Cheetara, Pumyra and Snarf helped by assisting her make the baby clothes to keep the baby warm during the harsh winter.

They made sure they were stocked up on Thunderillium and blankets.

Soon summer turned into Autumn. They helped the other's with large harvest. The berbils had such a large harvest that they gave the extra to their friends. "Looks like we are prepared." Lion-o said.

"Yes we have a little more than we need which is good thing with the heir of the Thundercats coming in the winter." Tygra said.

"Yes I can tell the snow will be really deep," Lynx-o said.

Even though they had their larder stocked up they continued to worked and fill up the larder to close over full capacity.

Before they knew it winter had arrived. Lion-o had to head out Snarfer, Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-o were coming to Cat's lair and got lost in the snow which was coming down fast. "Hachiman," Lion-o said when he saw him.

"Lion-o, what are you doing out in this snow?" Hachiman asked.

"My friends are out here they are nearby," Lion-o said.

They found them and they all headed to cat's lair together. Everyone enjoyed some hot chocolate. "That is good," Snarfer said.

"Guys we have a problem the snow is blocking the door to Cat's lair we're snowed in," Panthro said.

Then Lilian gasped. "Oh my it's time," she said.

"Oh dear," Tygra said.

"The baby now?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, now," she said.

"Come on let's get you to the room we set up for birth." Pumyra said. "Cheetara I'm going to need your help," she said.

"Okay I'm coming," she said.

"Lion-o you have to wait outside." Pumyra said.

Lion-o started to pace and the others watched. Cheetara came out a bit later and grabbed some hot water. Then she grabbed some towels. The clock was ticking loudly. It made Lion-o nervous. He jumped when Snarf touched his arm. "Just relax Lion-o everything will be fine," Snarf said.

Four hours later just as the snowstorm ended and the sun came out there was the sound of a baby crying. Pumyra came out. "Is she alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes she's fine," Pumyra said.

"Is the baby alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

"That is a relief," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl," Pumyra said.

Lion-o smiled and sighed. "Congratulations Lion-o San," Hachiman said.

"A future lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

Lion-o headed for the room to see his wife and new daughter.


End file.
